


... It Beats for You

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's dateless on Valentine's Day, unless you count Sherlock. Slight descriptions of gore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... It Beats for You

“John, stop moping. You’re moping, and it’s distracting.”

“I’m not moping. I’m thinking. And you’re not exactly _doing_ anything yourself.” John sat heavily in the armchair and immediately launched himself out again.

“You’re troubled because Harry and Clara are back together and Sarah and Lestrade have a date tonight.”

“I am _not_.”

“It is Valentine’s day. Barbaric custom, to celebrate a massacre.”

“It’s not to celebrate… how did you not delete _that_?”

“Serial killers prefer major holidays.”

“Oh, well…”

“And you’re lonely.”

“I’m not lonely. How could I be lonely when I have hurricane Sherlock rampaging through the flat?”

“I’m not exactly an acceptable substitute for romantic companionship.”

“Even Mrs _Hudson_ has a date.”

Sherlock sighed and levered himself from the sofa.

“Come on, we’re going out.”

“Where?”

“You’ll see. I got you a valentine.” John knew he should be nervous about the leer.

“Out” was the morgue at Bart’s, apparently.

“Molly left the lab open for me before she left for the day,” Sherlock said, leading John into the room. “I found it just for you.”

“What… Sherlock… is that a heart?”

“It’s not mine, obviously, but I thought it would do.”

“It’s still beating.”

“Electrodes here, here, and here. And it’s for you.”

John watched as the still-bloody heart pulsing on the table.

“You don’t like it.”

“Whose?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. Mycroft got it for me, actually. I owe _him_ now.” Sherlock sighed heavily.

“Oh. Oh, God.” The penny dropped.

Sherlock looked even more gloomy.

“Molly cheered him on, too. Apparently she has a vicious streak I completely overlooked.  
But they said I could have the heart – that it’d be fitting and all, given what he’d said to us, and… well, I wanted to give it to you.”

“Sherlock, that’s… that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”

“Really? I was… I deduced you would say it was ‘not good’, but Molly – God help me, I took relationship advice from _her_ – said that you’d…”

John smiled.

“I love it,” he said, and, grabbing the lapels of Sherlock’s coat, pulled him close and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no money. Thanks to Bluestocking79 for the beta-fu.
> 
> Written for AnnieTalbot to prove that I can write Sherlock!fluff.


End file.
